Help
by Andorian Ice Princess-AIP
Summary: It's not the words Mac, but the stance of your body and the look in your eyes that tells me what you want. Can I offer you the same insight Stella? Maybe we both need help Mac. Based on and some spoilers eppy 5.12 Help with the same title


**Title: Help**

**Summary:** It's not the words Mac, but the stance of your body and the look in your eyes that tells me what you want. Can I offer you the same insight Stella? Maybe we both need help Mac. Based on and some spoilers eppy 5.12 Help with the same title

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Mac Taylor but I wish I did (course then I'd get nothing done! Grin) You know the rest write?

**A/N:** Yeah this eppy had some great smacked moments including the ending so wanted to expand a bit more on them. And yes it's still hard to watch these and know we might never get any other smacked moments. *sigh* . Okay enough of the sad thoughts. Hope you all like this and thanks again.

As always words in "quotes" and _italics _are taken directly from the eppy.

* * *

"Running of the Gowns," I remember reading the morning headline as I collect my coffee and the head into the lab. There are a few things that I have come to accept as part of the social culture here in New York, this yearly event isn't one of them. I personally dont see the frenzy but then Claire always said it was because I was a man and just wouldn't understand. She was right about that. When it comes to running with a bunch of sale struck brides to be, I will remain in my ignorance.

I see Stella hovering around the vending machine and feel an automatic smile start to tug on my lips. As always she's just as early as I am, proving her dedication to this team and to me. Just before I turn to leave, she turns around, gives me a warm smile and I feel my heart skip at least one if not two beats.

"Morning," she greets as she walks up to me, golden curls bouncing around her shoulders, picking up whatever glints of light and spreading them around the small room.

"Do you believe this?" I hold up the paper and she just smirks.

"Ah yes the Running for the Gowns," she chuckles as she takes the paper and quickly scans the brief write up.

"Ever get the urge to..."

"Join the masses of Bridezillas? No thanks."

"Bridezillas? Explain?"

"Mac, you gotta get out more," she merely tosses the paper back to me.

"To see the running for the gowns?" I arch my brows and she playfully slaps my arm, forcing a small chuckle from my lips, my entire being now taking delight as her frame lingers against mine, her fingers brushing for a few moments and my heart beating a bit faster in an instant.

I wonder if she knows the affect that just the nearness of her has on me? She puts in so much time and effort and I have to wonder if I ever say thank you enough. Have I recently?

"Stella I was..." I start only to have my phone ring and I offer a silent groan, mostly at myself for not asking sooner. In truth it was just an after dinner drink, but it was a start right?

"Taylor," I answer, casting a small frown at Stella to returns a sympathetic smile in return. "Okay Stella is on her way over. Right, thanks Don."

"Mac? What is going on?"

"One of your bridezillas was found dead at the scene of the big sale."

"Are you serious?" She arches a brow and I can't help but smile. "I'm on it. And no killer deal jokes," she adds and I can only put up my hands in mock defense. "You owe me Mac."

"That I do," I call out, watching as she disappears around the corner and I continue on to my office. However, my detour is short lived as I get a call from Sheldon and it's my turn to get into the field as well; coffee will have to wait.

As I listen to Sheldon telling me about Eleanor's death I start to develop an uneasy feeling; not sure what it's from just yet but I know as this case progresses, I'm sure I'll pin point it. I wander around the dead girls apartment, eyeing the empty guitar case feel a slight feeling of familiar melancholy starting to cover me a fellow musician?

I had thought about this case as being just another ordinary case, the term ordinary I of course am using lightly because no case is exactly the same. But it wasn't until Sheldon rushed into my office, his expression one of panicked horror mixed with calm determination that I knew something was wrong. That odd feeling in the apartment was about to be confirmed by his findings.

_"The gramercy rapist.__ I remember when those attacks came through the lab..." _

We continue to discuss, me even asking Sheldon if he thought he was sure it was the same guy and not a copy cat.

_"These marks, this brutality, you can't copy that. This guy is back...and this time he killed her."_

I hate unsolved crimes and I hate it even more when a sadistic villain thinks he can get away with his nefarious deeds over and over again. The determination in the dark eyes before me, starts to build in my own. I look at Sheldon, not yet knowing his personal reasons for wanting to close this case just as much; all I know is I want this guy stopped and fast and my teammate seems to mirror that intensity.

"Let's get back to work."

I have to give Sheldon credit for his determination for this case; but it wasn't until Stella showed up in my office that I thought we'd get any real breaks.

"Mac, you have to come and see this. I think we have a link to our two cases."

I hurry after her into one of the small meeting rooms where Sheldon, Danny and Lindsay are already waiting.

"Okay, what do we have?"

_"Stella?"_

_"I hear ya Mac."_

_"We have two different victims...two different circumstances...so unless we uncover hard evidence that connects those two crimes we focus on the individual cases as they stand now."_

Another idea comes to my mind, prompting me to leave the discussion room and head back to my office.

"Hey Mac," Stella calls to me and I stop to wait. "What's going on?"

"Just a hunch," I reply with a slight frown. "I just need Don to check on something with Eleanor's guitar. If it works, I'll let you know."

"Right and I'll get back to the original case evidence; must be something that we overlooked."

I reach for the phone, call Don and give him the details of what I need before I hang up and then turn back to my writing board.

"What are we missing?" I ponder. Time seems to go by faster than expected and then next thing I know Don is calling to me and I am hoping he's brought good news.

_"Hey Mac."_

_"Got anything on Eleanor Ravelle's guitar?" I ask in haste._

_"No," he answers just as fast and my hunch has failed. _

I remind him of the details of Eleanor's guitar, its monetary value and how easy it could be to find such a rare treasure.

_"I got guys looking at every fencing operation..." he replies with a flippant stare, the musical information once again lost on my musically challenged friend. But just when I think all hope is lost, he throws me another angle and we could be back in business._

_"I went over the files for the gramercy rapist and came across this." _

_"Phone tip log," I mutter. _

_"Notice the numbers...one was flagged as being a little persistent."_

I cast my eyes to the number and feel my stomach automatically start to tighten. I know that number; it's one of my staff.

_"Thanks Flack, I'll take care of it," I confirm in a slow tone, wondering how the next confrontation is going to go. _

I try to avoid personal conflicts, more so when they involve one of my team and a case; any case, but this one in particular. _Sheldon Hawkes. _What was he doing? My mind races with answers, but I know there is only one person that can help me now.

"Sheldon," I utter as I head for one of the small evidence examining rooms. I know he'll have some kind of explanation but this isn't something that I can take lightly. He broke protocol and now I have to deal with it before this escalates into a technical mishap.

_"Hey boss," Adam greets with his trademark insecure frown._

_"Give me a minute, will ya Adam."_

_"What's that?" Sheldon asks when I hold up the tip log list that Flack had given to me earlier. _

_"It's a tip log from the phone tip line that was set up eight years ago during the rapes...you weren't with the department then. How did you recognize the bruise pattern Sheldon?"_

_"An ex-girlfriend of mine was attacked."_

_"You've already processed evidence...court could call into question."_

_"You pullin' me?"_

_"You should have done that yourself when you realized the connection with your ex!"_

And before I can allow my anger to boil any further in this case, I drop the file at his fingertips and head out of the room. Doesn't he realize that the all the effort the team puts forth to find this monster could be let go because of a personnel technicality? He knows the protocol, the rules. This discussion shouldn't have even happened. But he broke them and that to me isn't acceptable. Sheldon should know better.

I reach my office and my countenance is starting to get heated and I know I need to do something, anything, to keep myself from pondering on this aspect of the case. I reach for the phone and call the one person I know I can count on in a time of need, even at a moments notice.

"Hey Mac, where are you?"

"In my office. I uh..."

"You okay?" She asks in haste. when silence starts to build. I don't want to tell her that I am only calling because I needed just to hear her voice or that I need her to tell me that everything with Sheldon is going to be okay. That is between me and him.

"Mac?"

"Find anything new?"

"Not yet," she offers me a heavy sigh. "But I know Lindsay was working on the worm evidence. She left me a message to see what she came up with. Take the call and we are even?"

"Even?" I ask with a slight smile.

"Yeah you know I was going to make you make it up to me for making me take the bridezilla this morning?" She ends her question with a slight smirk.

"Ah right."

"But you know if you wanted to make it up to me still, you know I won't complain."

"Just hurry back," I end my conversation with a warm smile.

"See you soon."

Thankful for Stella's advice, I go in search of Lindsay and realize that once she launches into a new aspect of the evidence, a wormtopsy she calls it my focus has been distracted and I can now allow myself to cool before I face any other team members. As I asked myself before, do I ever really thank Stella enough for all she does for me?

After I leave Lindsay, I bump into Adam and he too gives me new evidence about our elusive rapist; another subway performer. This time I take Jessica with me my semi-heated showdown with Sheldon is all but forgotten. I'm sure he's done the right thing by removing himself from the case and is just waiting until this is solved.

The subway artist doesn't turn up too much and neither does Lindsay's worm theory, but as soon as Adam comes into my office with news that Flack found Eleanor Ravelle's guitar in a pawn shop the case takes another unexpected turn; fingering a new suspect and hopefully giving us some much needed closure to a few years of fruitless searching.

But after Don and Jessica bring Trey in, I happen to wander by the interrogation room and see Stella interviewing a young woman. Is she possibly connected to Sheldon? I move a few steps closer and see Sheldon hovering outside and decide to hold back. So far he has kept true to his word and has stepped away from the case. If this young woman can help then I'll leave it to Stella's good judgment as to whether it's worth pursuing or not. Same with Sheldon, when it comes to discussing emotional matters, Stella is much better at it than I am. She has a way of reaching the heart, an insight into people's emotional pain that I cannot seem to broach; but in truth I dont think I'd want to. That's why she's such a good compliment to me, when I need help, I don't even have to ask.

I allow them their privacy and head back for my office, I need to take a few minutes; my mind now fighting twinges of guilt over the knowledge that someone Sheldon cared about suffered such a terrifying ordeal. But just before I reach my office, Stella catches me in the hallway and we start into our case discussion once again.

As always her insight is refreshing and forces me to want to dig deeper and reach further; my mind now racing with answers to her pondering question about the motive for our latest suspect. But just before I can offer insight into what I think is a solid reason for murder; Adam approaches and presents us with a new suspect.

_"DNA results came from a low level sweat profile. Doesn't fit FBI protocol. Who told you to run this Adam?"_

And once again instead of seeing the viable solution that was presented, I jump down our youngest team members throat, demanding and answer as to the person responsible for this breach in protocol. When he tells me the name, my anger once again surges and I waste no time in having Sheldon called into my office and then all emotional hell breaks loose. Stella had chosen to stay, wisely reminding me that as the emotional voice of reason, she would keep me in line if I were to cross a boundary that could jeopardize more than the case.

_"Sheldon you knew this sample didn't meet FBI protocol...false lead...bring in someone innocent. Results inconclusive and then you go and have Adam run the results anyway?" My voice rising and instead of looking for a reasonable explanation, I continue with I know best ramming procedure down someone's throat. _

_"I removed from this case because you are personally connected to it. What were you thinking?"_

_"Mac..." Sheldon starts into the reasoning behind why he chose to disobey me but I am not listening; all I see is a disobedient act; I fail to see the logic behind why he was pushing so hard, I fail to see the feelings inside his mind and heart for wanting to catch someone who destroyed someone precious to him. _

Stella finally joins in the heated discussion; once again my heart begging my brain to listen to her words, but my brain telling my heart to keep quiet and ultimately wining a battle that should never have been waged in the first place.

_"I realize that the evidence is circumstantial," Stella starts. "But couldn't we still bring Colin in?"_

_"If we bring Colin in...weak results...nothing else to throw at him...he could lawyer up, leave town..." I glare at Stella, almost yelling at her that how dare she try to side with Sheldon and stand against me when she knows just as well as I do that we could be screwed by something this minor._

_"So what do you want me to do?" Sheldon pipes up and my angry gaze switches from Stella to Sheldon. _

_"So we sit in here, waiting for that perfect..." Sheldon continues and I feel my angry frustration continuing to boil; he's pushing me back up against a wall and I'm about to lash out, I hate feeling trapped and being emotionally blackmailed by one of my team members is almost a fate worse than death._

_"I don't know about you Mac, but I can't live with that." _

Then he looks at me and I have no words. He's right. It's a weak use of protocol and the man that raped his ex-girlfriend is still on the streets and I'm standing her lecturing him about evidence procedures. I dont blame him for turning and walking out, not allowing me a rebuttal. I would have done the same thing.

_"Mac," Stella starts, her tone soft and her posture non-confrontational but I'm still took worked up to really notice. So I just raise my hand and she stops._

_"Look," I pause for a heated breath. "Don't...try to defend him," I huff before I turn away, knowing her expression is one that will eat away at me tonight when I am alone with my thoughts; moments of the day I'll go through in my head; another sleepless night before me. _

_"I'm not," she has to defend and I curse myself once again for putting her into such a position. "Hawkes should have know better...but he stepped over the line because someone he loved got hurt by this guy."_

And there it is, the plain truth; the truth I already knew but needed her to bring it to my attention. I would be lost without Stella; once again a silent cry for help that only she was able to hear. The pleading in her eyes, the urging in her voice; my anger instantly subsides and my posture softens. The affect she has on me is amazing. I really need to thank her for all she does for me.

I turn back to her with a soft frown, my once tightly clenched fists now hanging loosely at my sides.

_"Oh come on...I know that."_

_"Okay now just hold on a sec. I want you to realize that people can't just turn off their emotions when something horrible happens."_

_You mean like me_? I wanted to challenge right there. Oh she might not have said, _'yeah like you Mac,' _but I know inside that while we might have been talking about Sheldon, she's also referring to me. Probably hoping inside that I'll take a page from Sheldon's book and allow myself to be guided by emotions once and awhile also.

But knowing that now isn't the time for that kind of confession on my part, I allow my frustrated brain to dictate my words, not checking with my heart first.

_"That's exactly why I pulled him off this case." _

It was a childish comeback and both of us knew it. Thankfully before I can vacate my office for good, Stella catches up to me and stops me from entering the hallway, not wanting the rest of the world around us to hear her mild tongue lashing; one I know I deserve.

"Sheldon is our friend Mac, he's like family."

"Stella..." I start only to have her hold up her hand for me to stop, her lips twitching upward so that I can only arch my brows in amusement.

"He's hurt and scared for Kara and other victims because he thinks this guy is just going to keep getting away with it because of something he failed to do. Can't you see that?"

"What will you have me do?"

"Put yourself in his shoes Mac, what would you need right now?"

"Someone to stop me before I do something stupid," I confess with a heavy sigh. "Right, I'll get Adam to track his phone."

"No need, there is a gala event tonight and Colin is one of the guests of honor," Stella informs me as I offer her a firm nod. "That's two you owe me right? Or is it three?"

"Two, and don't push your luck," I lightly tease. "I'll be back soon."

"Just go easy on him Mac," she kindly reminds me as her fingers linger on mine; a heated connection that is forcing my left arm to lightly tingle. I want to say more, but as I see Lindsay walk past, I know this isn't the place and so give her a soft smile and the take my leave.

I just hope I can catch Sheldon in time.

Thankfully I arrive just outside the entrance to the banquet hall and I spy Sheldon waiting to make his move.

_"Hawkes," I call to him, forcing him to turn back and offer me an unwelcome glare. I'm not angry, because in truth I would be doing same if I were seeking answers if someone hurt Stella and...Stella? Okay back to business right now, I'll ponder that avenue later._

_"What are you doing here? I know I'm off this case," Sheldon insists._

_"He's not worth it. Come on, talk a walk with me."_

_"We have him...his DNA..."_

_"What if we..." I start again into my protocol explanation; Sheldon of course agreeing. _

_"What he did to Kara...Mac it broke me."_

I see the pain and torment in his eyes; hear the guilt in his voice and then finally try to comprehend his confession. _'Kara needed me...tried to reach out...and when she did...Iwhen she needed me...I wasn't there'. _Sadly, if you change the name to Stella, Sheldon could be offering me an insight into my own personal life.

Stella has faced so many things, came to me so many times and yet each time I was busy; always allowing work to get in the way until it was too late. Maybe one of the reasons I am pushing so hard with Sheldon is I am trying to justify to my own mind that work does come first, protocol is the most important and emotional confessions are best left for a private box.

_"I wasn't there for her..." _

His words continue to haunt my thoughts long after he's taken his leave, me still standing in the middle of the alleyway, trying to comprehend the validity of his heartfelt pleas and my insensitive comebacks. By the time I head back to the lab, Stella is waiting with a tense smile.

"How did it go?"

"I stopped him from doing something stupid," is all I can offer in my weak defense. "But that was about it."

"And are you two okay?"

"Not sure."

"He'll be fine Mac. Just you showing up there..."

"Ah damn it Stella, I just further rammed protocol down his throat. He walked away on me mid-sentence."

"He's emotional on this one Mac, you can't change that no matter how many FBI procedure protocol's you quote. But Danny and I have been working on a few things. So lose your coat and meet us in the discussion room in five."

"Five?"

"Starting now Mister," she lightly teases; thankfully cutting the tension with an upbeat dare. "And if you're late, don't worry about the three, you'll owe me a whole weeks worth."

"A whole week?"

"Four and a half minutes," she smirks as she turns and heads back to where Danny is waiting for us. I just shake my head as I shed my coat and suit jacket, thankful for words and insight; once again forcing me to realize that if I dont start to act on what I am feeling inside, I too might end up like Sheldon, coming to regret not being there for the person I love the most.

Thankfully this discussion hands us our first solid lead on Colin and I send Stella to go and see Marie, hoping to get her agreement so that we can get a search warrant and hopefully find what we need to put Colin away.

However, I wasn't expecting the next call.

_"This is Bonasera, I need backup!" _

That was the frantic call that dispatch put into me from Colin's apartment and I could almost hear Sheldon saying I told you so. When Stella needs you most, you might not be able to help until it's too late.

Fortunately this one ended well, but when Stella returned from Colin's penthouse I knew something was wrong. She might be able to offer me help when I dont ask but I can tell by the look in her eyes that the fight left her shaken and now I need to be the one to offer her some help.

"What is it Mac?"

"You okay?"

"I'm fine Mac."

"I know you say you are but...are you really?" I dare to press.

"It's just that..." Stella starts only to be stopped by Sheldon stopping by to thank us for putting Colin away for life, and then telling us that he was going to personally tell Kara the good news.

"See Mac, you two are going to be just fine," Stella notes as Sheldon leaves and the team is at peace once again.

"You know I do owe you," I remind Stella as I slowly put on my coat, Stella waiting by my office door.

"At least one," she grins and my heart starts to settle; my mind thankful that today is ending a little better than the night before. "You feel like making that up to me right now?"

"There's a great little diner just around the corner. That is if you're hungry," I offer.

"When have you known me to turn down food?" She counters with a warm smile.

"Ah right. Dinner it is," I nod; reminding myself that as soon as we are in that private booth I am going to get that confession out of her and let her tell me what really happened in that apartment.

But as soon as we get into the hallway, talking about work; we are stopped and our dinner plans are put on hold. Stella greets Sid and destiny throws us a small curve ball.

_"Sid you calling it a night?"_

_"That depends...you two have plans?"_

Well I can't tell Sid that I just asked Stella out because I'm sure he'd drop what he's doing and get the gossip mill spreading, so I offer Stella a look and instantly she understands. But knowing that whatever Sid has planned for us won't take all night as he has a family to get home to, we both give in to his invitation.

Sid leads us to the Whitehall Street subway station and at first I am at a loss as to what we are doing here.

"In Eleanor's memory," Sid explains as he parks us in front of two young street musicians. "A small tribute. I mean do we really stop and listen while we have the chance?" Sid queries before he leaves us to get some coffees.

I quickly turn to Stella and frown.

"Don't worry Mac, coffee isn't dinner."

"How long do you think we have to stay here?"

"Oh come on," she giggles as her arm wraps in mine. "Let's just humor him this once."

I watch Sid return with the coffees and have to hand it to him; I wouldn't have done something like this without prodding. And after my mood today, I'm not sure Stella would have either. In fact I'm kinda surprised that she agreed to dinner in the first place.

_"Rough life that of a musician," Stella notes._

_"It's not bad if people take the time to listen," I answer as I cast my eyes on the young people before me; my mind picturing myself in place of the young man, on display for the world to see but not fully appreciate._

_"Well you're a musician Mac, you ever play your bass down here?"_

_Stella looks at me with an amused smile and I have to nearly laugh at the seriousness of his question._

_"Ah no," I offer with a smile in return. "I never had the chance."_

Stella offers Sid a small hug and then presses her body up against me once again. For the next half our, the talk among the three of us revolves around music, both Sid and Stella asking me about my early musical starts and what types of music each of them enjoy.

"Well I should be going. I'm sure Alice will be wondering where I am by now," Sid finally states as he slowly pushes himself upright. "Thanks," he tells us with a slight smile. "I had fun."

"We did also," Stella speaks for both of us and I just smile and nod in agreement.

"Well goodnight."

"Goodnight Sid," I offer as we both watch him get onto the next subway and then we are alone; well as alone as we can be in the crowded subway station.

"Tired Mac?"

"Actually I needed this."

"Then I'm sorry that I didn't think of it first," Stella admits with a soft tone.

"You're here with me, that's all that counts right now."

"Good to hear," she whispers as she leans in closer, her arm snagging mine and her lips planting a soft kiss close to my ear. "Are you hungry?"

"Are you?"

"I am and I know a place with great home cooked meals."

"I thought dinner was on me?"

"Oh it is," Stella smiles. "Come with me," Stella offers as we both slowly stand up, our arms still attached. I allow her to lead me toward one of the waiting subway cars and once again I tell myself, it's not the time or place to get into a private discussion, everything would have to wait.

Stella does a good job of distracting me on the subway so that when it stops, I dont realize where we are until we reach the surface and I look at her in wonder.

"Home cooked meals?" I inquire with arched brows.

"Well we are at my home and I would be cooking the meals Mac," Stella teases. "But it's your call."

"I could use a home cooked meal."

"Happy to hear you say that," she grins as we head toward her front door. We head inside and then into the elevator. I know that Stella has a 'no men policy' but thankfully she's allowed me to break that policy, even giving me a spare key a few years ago. Even still as she slowly opens the door, I at once feel my heart rate starting to rise and my nervous anxiety to grow. Why am I so nervous? Stella is my partner and best friend of over ten years?

"Can I help with something?" I offer as I slowly wander into the kitchen. But as soon as I see Stella's fingers gently trembling as they hover over the handle to the cooking skillet I lay mind fingers upon hers, forcing her eyes to lock with mine.

"Stella?"

"It's okay Mac, just a bit nervous," she replies and I know it's just a line. I carefully pry the handle from her fingers and turn her to force me.

"I know why you sent me after Sheldon."

"Yeah I wanted you to stop him from..."

"No. You wanted me to realize that if I don't turn on my emotions every once and awhile, especially to those that I care about then I could come to have regrets later on right?"

"I never wanted you to feel regrets at my expense Mac."

"But it was the truth Stella and I needed to hear it. When I was talking to Sheldon in that alleyway I realized that I don't allow myself to express what I want some of the time; especiallly to you."

"Some?" She arches a brow and my lips reward her with a slight smirk.

"Most of the time," I confess with a heavy sigh as my hands come to rest on each of her forearms, tenderly stroking them and enjoying the heat that is starting to build between us.

"Thank you Stella."

"For what?"

"For all that you do. For being the kind, caring person that you are and that I rely on to keep me human when I need it. The way you deal with the team, like Sheldon today, or even Sid...I would be lost for the most part."

"What is it you once told me? You couldn't do this job without me?"

"I agreed that I couldn't do it as well," I reply as I lean in closer, my lips brushing her cheek, an instant chemical spark ignited the few minutes our skin is connected. I pull back and gaze into the emerald pools before me and smile.

"I know I don't say it enough but I do appreciate all you do and I just don't want you ever to think that I am taking you for granted."

Her hand comes to rest on my cheek and once again I am forced to experience another instant chemical reaction; one that makes my heart beat faster.

"I care too much to ever let you fall Mac. It wasn't the words that you didn't offer Mac, I knew you needed help; you just aren't used to asking for it. But it's what we do, we take care of each other."

"Then can I offer you the same sentiment."

"Meaning?" She looks at me in wonder.

"When you got back from Colin's I could tell by the way you stood and the tight lipped answers you were giving that not all was right. What happened up there? You said a surprise fight and then...then what happened? Frankie right? That apartment fight brought back those memories?"

"You'd think that I would be able to just erase that by now."

"Stella you were surprised in your apartment; much like today. You thought you had the situation under control and he forced you to take action that required you firing at him. That memory would surface in that moment, it's only natural."

"I was there Mac...back in my apartment, Frankie before me, my life depending on me not hesitating. It happened all over again," her voice starts to fade as she looks away. I gently guide her chin back so that her eyes are locked with mine and I finally notice a light mist starting to cover them.

"He can never hurt you again Stella, you know that right?"

"I know," she nods her head before she merely collapses into my waiting embrace, my hands now resting on her back and tenderly stroking it. "I guess we all need help at times, even when we don't ask," she admits just as her voice breaks. "Even me. So thank you."

I pull back and look at her with a soft smile. "I care too much to ever let you fall Stella," I borrow her line from earlier as my lips plant a soft kiss on her forehead. We stand in comfortable silence for a few minutes, only the sound of our heart beats filling the small space that we are occupying.

"You're right Mac, you couldn't do this without me," Stella counters.

"How about this?" I inquire with a serious tone as I cup her face and bring her lips to mine, wanting to listen to my heart this time instead of my brain.

"I hope you would never do this without me," Stella whispers as her body presses mine into the fridge.

"I wouldn't be as good at it," I tease and she just shakes her head, bringing my lips to hers once more and silencing me with the first of many kisses to come. And while the day might have started with one of our team members crying for help, both Stella and I were shown that sometimes you don't need words as long as you understand the call that is being given and are there to answer before it's too late.

**THE END!**

* * *

**A/N:** hope you liked it guys and more SMACKED to come so stay tuned and thank you again!


End file.
